condor kingdom
by xxcymphoniquemillerxx
Summary: sonny is not is not her personality and chad is not angel he says he is can sonny bring the bad guy out   through secret makeout sections ... almost M STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Condor Kingdom

Chapter 1:

Today at condor studios they have a big announcement today they will say who will battle to be a wizard in a king or queen my sister Dallas she failed the battle but I've trained hard so I should be able to battle this year so you should know about me my name is princess sonny I have an enemy but lets just say I haven't met him yet I already know me and him might battle I am very competitive I take things very seriously but I can't be broken I never want to fall in love I'm so hard core oh and did I tell you how I look I have jet black hair and hot red streaks I wear red lipstick and I love blood oh did I say I'm part vampire only human blood but only human I only eat men blood but only the sexy ones I wear all black and black converse or I will wear red and red converse I have no boyfriend and I don't want one I hate kids and I have no friends and let's just say I don't want any I have no feelings or a heart I don't care about anybody or anything except the wizard crown right now I am the only part vampire here everybody's scared of me when I send a glare they die when I'm happy I don't smile I eat blood . oh and I almost forgot me and my sister Dallas are complete opposites she is just sweet oh did I mention she from heaven but she at the condor kingdom everybody there know us and I'm from and live in hale I also have a hot red mustang my father is the devil and my mom is a angle but I prefer my father I don't really love my mom or my sister I don't eat I'm the deadly and most person alive when I'm mad I turn into a werewolf touch me my body turns in to fire I can go hotter than the sun and I can fly I have huge black wings I can't be tammed everybody hates me and loves my sister I know bad spells I'm fast from my vampire skills and eye have laser eyes know one calls me sonny cause I'm not just call me darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Condor kingdom

Chapter 2:

My name is Chad Dylan cooper my enemy is princess sonny but I've heard they call her princess darkness I don't know why she has to be nice to have her name sonny my friends met her and they says she's fire hot my girlfriend Alex is jealous of her because every time they say darkness she rolls her eyes I don't have to give you my whole life story I'm an angle I'm from heaven my best friend is Dallas who has a sister that is from hale and I have sandy blond hair dark blue eye I'm a jokester and I have a big heart and I care for everybody I might have to battle but it won't be hard to take down a girl and I'm part wizard and I love to smile and to hug even if I don't know you I shine during the day and I'm just good oh and I am a prince they call me sunlight.

Ok if you guys got lost Chad doesn't know that his enemy is his best friend Dallas sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Condor kingdom

Chapter 3:

I woke up took my shower blow dried my hair today was goanna be the day that I go to condor kingdom school and meet my sister in two months they will tell you who is going to battle but everybody knows just a heads up I put on my black shirt that said I am a 100% devil in red black holey skinny jeans and my red high top converse my black leather jacket that has so many buckles my red and black studded belt I have black bracelets on and sliver hoops on my hair is super straight down to my back with my red streaks showing as well I put on my nerd black glasses on took out the lens and put in my red contacts painted my nails black and grabbed my black Prada bag headed out to my red mustang oh did I mention I'm rich when I got there every body was so happy it just makes me sick I saw my sister and her other friends and I did not feel like walking over there so I called her to come here

Hay Dallas I'm here! I said as I was leaning next to my car she caught my eye and her and her friends ran over to me she said hi and I just said SUP and I said who are yawl I said with annoyance because they were just smiling at me the sandy blond hair boy with blue eyes said I'm Chad Dylan cooper and hugged me ewe no one touches me so I caught on fire then he said owe that hurt what is your problem you crazy freak that just blew me up I turned unto a werewolf and before I could attack my sister said to stop so I did and said I'm darkness and we are enemies never cross my path she pushed the button on her key button to lock the doors and they went click and she said and oh better not see any blood. And both of her vampire teeth poked out she thought I'm so not goanna be tammed here.


	4. Chapter 4

Condor kingdom

Chapter 4:

So I came to school today to tell Alex that I love her then I saw this nice red mustang pull up and said wonder who that is then my best friend turned around at the call of the girl and said that's my sister the devil and she was serious her dad is one and she is close to her dad so we ran over with Dallas to see her sister and she was hot I mean wow this girl is spice I mean I'm a guy what do you expect her eyes were red and her hair was super straight and it was jet black and had these hot red black streaks her was super thin and that leather jacket was wow we were just there smiling and she looked annoyed maybe she is the devil any ways she asked who we were and me being brave and huggy I said my name and hugged her than when I did it's like I felt her get hotter I mean not in looks but the way she felt and boom she caught on fire and it hurt so I screamed at her told her she was crazy and I thought she was goanna cry but she turned into a werewolf and she was about to attack but Dallas stopped her she went back into human form and like it wasn't noting she said her name was darkness and that's when I remembered that she is the one I will battle she is my enemy but my friends was not lying she is hot H.O.T hot but I have to focus who cares it will be easy I should go find Selena and before I left darkness said make sure I don't see any blood and then she is half vampire half devil full to me half angle but Dallas says she just has the wings and they are black never seen that and she said they are huge and half wizard half werewolf half villain she was goanna be hard to defeat and she has no heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Condor kingdom

Chapter 5:

So I had drama class first ash I don't even care for it my sister but me in for these class so I sat far in the back in a deep corner the teacher came in and said his coffee is cooled so I had a joke I used my laser eyes and made it blow up in his face he knew it was me but he shrugged it off man I swear these people here are just so happy he told us the lesson which was to right a song about us so I did he read them and he wanted me to sing mines I really didn't care so I just got up there and sung

So those who know me I can be really crazy have to

Get my way up 24 hours a day cause I'm hot like that


	6. Chapter 6

Condor kingdom

Chapter 6:

Once I finished my song I noticed Chad my enemy there and he was not paying any attrition he was doing some nose thing and I was like ewe so I walked over there and started a conversation

So like my song not that I care?

He didn't say anything boy was I mad I was annoyed by the girl so smiley so I said

Who are you smiley?

She says my name is Alex but you can call me shiny

And she put out her hand I didn't want to be rude so I shacked then my fire came on owe

I rolled my eyes boy was I happy so I took out my blood thing I took from a blood clinic put my straw in sipped it my names Darkness princess darkness and you to him is

Oh is my boyfriend I said oh for a second there I thought you guys were married

Oh no he just told me he loved me

I have one thing to tell you it won't work out he will get sick of you are all virgin kiss virgin and sex virgin he just screams freedom you see he has no words but enjoy him while it last sand the school bell rings well off to my next class.


	7. Chapter 7

Condor kingdom

Chapter 7:

I was at lots of words she thinks she can come over here and talk all that stuff she is crazy but I was just lost of words she was so hot stupid hot anyways I have gym class hurray so when I got to gym class I noticed that darkness was already there so I sat next to her she looked at me and rolled her eyes her cherry red ones stop you do not like her


	8. Chapter 8

Cast of condor kingdom:

Princess Monroe: sonny Monroe

Queen Monroe: Dallas Monroe

Prince cooper: Chad Dylan Cooper

King cooper: Chad Dylan Cooper

Condor wizard of all: Mr. Condor

Alex Russo: Selena Gomez

Justin Russo: IDK

Moonlight: Selena Gomez


End file.
